


red crayon

by belivaird_st



Category: Annabelle (2014), The Conjuring (Movies)
Genre: Dolls, Evil, F/M, Family, Haunting, Horror, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Lorriane Warren does not find the crayon written piece of note amusing...





	red crayon

Lorriane Warren stood in front of the mirrored medicine cabinet drying her wet hair with a towel. Placing the towel on the lip of the porcelain sink, she soon heard something slide underneath the bathroom door. Lorriane glanced downward and saw a folded note left lying on the wooden floor.  
Holding up the tied corners of another towel wrapped around her body, Lorriane padded over and bent low to pick up the paper. Unfolding it, she read in lower case red crayon:

**miss me?**

Scowling, Lorriane angrily crushed up the paper and quickly moved along to go put on some clothes. 

Downstairs, she found her daughter playing with a velvet toy horse near the bowl of fruit on the dining room table. Judy does not look up at her mother while she begins to unfold the crumpled note.

“Judy—did you write this?” Lorriane asked, her voice sharpening. 

Judy picked up a brush and started brushing the horse’s thick dark mane. Lorriane shook the paper. “Judy! Please look at me when I’m talking to you!”

Her daughter’s long ponytail turned sideways to look at the childish scrawled message and she slowly shook her head. “I didn’t write that, Mommy. Annabelle did.”

“That’s not funny, Judith,” Lorriane warned. “We don’t lie under this house...”

“I’m not lying, Mommy.”

The porch door slapped closed with Ed Warren coming inside, wiping grease off his hands with a dishrag. He had been busy fixing the neighbors’ truck next door and was done, successfully. He felt the tension between his wife and daughter.

“What’s happening?” he asked them.

“I found this in the bathroom with me,” Lorriane grumbled, handing the note over to her husband. Ed took it, read it, and chuckled. 

“It’s not very nice to scare your mother, sweetie...”

“I didn’t do it, Daddy! It was Annabelle!” Judy exclaimed.

“Annabelle is locked inside a case downstairs, young lady.” Ed now tried passing the note back to Lorriane, who waved it away. “I’ll go check on her, myself.”

Ed threw away the note and draped the dishrag over one shoulder before going down the creaky narrow wooden steps to the basement museum. He walked past several different antique possessed objects to the glass case where it kept the cursed doll. 

The glass case was left empty.


End file.
